Ocean In His Eyes
by CrazyHormoneGurls
Summary: [Au oneshot] Hinata realized she didn't need to go to the beach.She was the Ocean and he the Sand.However the true ocean was in his eyes.


**Author's Note: I'm not going to mention names at all in this one. Another One-shot. This one has but a taste of my sick humor(???)**

**Disclaimer: Watashi no Naruto JA NAI desu!!!!( Something like Naruto isn't mine)**

* * *

They had been driving for what seemed to be hours. 

The sky transformed from a blood colored canvas to a deep blue that made her feel as though she were under water.

She felt the most settled than she ever did in all sixteen years of her life. She could look back, and not feel bad about one thing.

Not about leaving.

Not about being with him.

Not about being herself.

Her father commanded her not to leave, almost begged her to stay. If she was herself she would've been too awestruck to even leave.

He said " You're leaving me. Just like she did."

She said "I won't be gone long. It's not even like leaving." But it was leaving.

She was leaving her father. Now she had no father. Just a man her mother loved at one point.

She was brought out of daydream by the glaring lights of the gas station they pulled up at. He must of ran out of cigarettes or something.

A tingling sensation flowed through her legs as she stepped out the car. Her legs felt weak and nonexistent as she walked inside the convient store.

The store had the putrid smell of chicken grease and clorox. She held her breath as she walked over to the chip aisle.

This was probably the boldest she had ever been. She didn't care if anyone saw her and called the police. She didn't care if she had to get dragged back by her nose hairs. She was with him.

She look forward and saw him at the counter and saw him attempting to buy cigarettes.

The store clerk who was seemed haggard was trying to figure if he was really eighteen. He looked at him and then down at the pack of cigarettes on the counter.

He finally gave up under his glare and scanned it " That will $4.56, sir."

He payed the man, scooped up his cigarettes, and signaled to her that he was leaving, in one graceful movement.

She walked out the store, but not before smiling at the little girl next to the Mens bathroom.

* * *

He didn't tell her where they were going. He didn't tell her anything.

That was okay though, she trusted him. Trust actually seemed too bland of a word. More like...had belief.

She had belief in a lot lately.

Even though her life was spiraling down like a plane that lost a wing, she had belief.

Even though she had no home, no money as of this moment, she had belief.

Even though she fell in love with a chain smoking social path with possible homicidal tendencies, she had belief.

The sky was no longer a breathing in ocean, it was now Indian ink with a few speckles of white.

Almost two hours and they were still nowhere. Well actually she could see now that they were near the coast.

What was dirt and pine, was now sand and palm.

He stopped the car near those metal strips that blocked the interstate from the wild.

She tried to look out the window, but all she could see was her reflection.

She noticed an area that was dark and moving. It was water. Ocean water.

They were at the beach.

She opened the car door and stepped out. She inhaled the smell of sea salt and trash. How strange to put a highway right near the beach.

He didn't even give her a glimpse; he walked through the sand until he was close to the water.

She might as follow him.

Walking through sand was rather strenuous, every time she took a step her foot would get stuck and sink.

Which made her think, why a beach?

She dimly recalled telling him one day she would like to see the ocean. She didn't know if she should be surprised that she's at the beach, or surprised that he actually listened to her.

She decided not be surprised, just content. Well not surprised where he would notice.

She finally caught up with him, exhausted she plopped down next to him.

He wasn't smoking, and look intently at the ocean. He didn't say anything. She wanted to thank him listening.

For just being. For his Resistance.

For putting her through this hell. For helping her leave.

She couldn't say thank you. She said the next best thing.

" Your eyes are like the ocean."

He turned to her slowly, calculating the meaning of that statement.

"I thought you said you never seen the ocean before."

It was true. She still couldn't see it in the darkness of the night.

"I've seen them in books though." He didn't argue or agree.

They spent the rest of the night watching the low tide, and eating the stale sandwiches that had been in his car for a week.

Later he checked them into a hotel. Two beds, cable, a working toilet. Nothing special in her opinion.

She didn't sleep in her bed. He didn't care seeing how he didn't sleep-or at least she never seen him sleeping.

He lied with her though. He didn't move once, even when she was sleeping.

She dreamed about her mother, about her being an ocean and him being sand.

She later realized that he didn't have to take her to the beach.

The ocean was in his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I briefly thought about making this a Song Fic. I deeply hate Song Fics though, and couldn't bring myself to do it. So inspired by Smokey and Miho's Y Tu Mama Tambien- Ocean in Your Eyes, here is the fanfiction by the same name.**

**And if you still don't know. This is a Gaara/ Hinata One-shot(it's too long to be a drabble)**


End file.
